


Welcome to Central City, Mr. Dweeb

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Airports, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post by Missblackstar1678:<br/>"yes yes good<br/>BUT<br/>who in your otp waits at the airport for the other while holding a huge, bedazzled poster<br/>emblazoned with the word NERD"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Central City, Mr. Dweeb

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted so badly to write this the other way around, but I don't think CW's Oliver is really that kind of guy, y'know? Also, Barry wouldn't take a plane to Starling City.
> 
> I kind of get a little sappy in this. I sort of wanted to show how a relationship with Barry could impact Oliver's character. I hope I was able to convey that.

A relationship with Barry Allen is like having a relationship with light itself: it's vibrant, happy, playful, almost frustratingly optimistic, and it is definitely showy. So, in hindsight, Oliver really should've expected this.

 _How_ they're all standing there with a straight face is beyond him, but there they are, right in line among professional limo drivers. Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco wear black business suits with black sunglasses, hands clasped in front of them as if they were Secret Service. In front of them is none other than Barry himself, dressed in an awful imitation of a stereotypical chauffeur uniform. He's the one holding up the sign with both hands.

The sign that is bedazzled blue, green, pink, and purple all around the border, covered in glitter, and in big bold letters spelling  _OLIVER DWEEB._

He wants to play along, wants to act like this is all completely normal, but Oliver can't help it. He laughs.

Not just any kind of laugh. This isn't one of his standard huffs or strained chuckles. This is a full-on, dropping his luggage, doubling over, bracing himself on his knees, facing turning red,  _laugh._

There will be so many videos and posts about this; he can feel it. But he can also feel the warmth of Barry's eyes on him, the grin that's threatening to crack his awful professionalism. That's even better than the sign.

When Oliver can finally stand straight without collapsing back into giggles, Iris walks up to him and asks, stone-faced, "Mr. Dweeb?"

Oliver can't breathe. He must look like a  _mess_. Thing is, he's okay with that.

He's okay.

"That is definitely me."

When he reaches Barry, the sign is handed to Cisco so they can shake hands.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Dweeb," Barry says, "My name is Tim Allen, I'll be your driver today. That's Costco Raymond, Tulip East, and Elsa Snow. Welcome to Central City."

Oliver doesn't think he's ever smiled like this. "Thank you."

* * *

One by one, they all pile into Joe's well-loved SUV. Barry even opens the door for Oliver.

To Oliver's surprise, they actually maintain their serious faces all the way to S.T.A.R. Labs. It's only until they get to the casing now labelled  _ASSASSIN'S CREED_ that Cisco starts giggling. Then it's like a dam breaks.

They all fall into each other, and although he's on the edge of their circle, Oliver's connected to them by his grip on Barry's shoulder.

He regrets coming alone; his team would have loved this.

* * *

"I've never heard you laugh like that."

They're in bed. It's late, the TV's buzzing in the background, and Joe's sleeping just down the hall. Oliver wants to call Felicity and thank her for forcing him on that plane.

He turns on his side, facing Barry. "Me neither," he says.

Barry smiles, shining and affectionate. "Can I kiss you?"

Oliver smirks, "Sure, Tim."

It's a sloppy kiss, definitely. They're laughing too much for any real finesse. Neither of them would trade it for the world. They fall asleep shortly afterwards.

(In the middle of the night, Barry's woken up by a rare childish giggle.

" _Costco Raymond_ ," whispers Oliver.

They end up waking Joe from laughing so loud.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
